Felidae (Book Series)
The Felidae property comes in a series, of which there are eight books. From the first book to the last, Felidae has run from 1989 to 2012. Books Felidae :For more details, see Felidae. Synopsis (German) Francis, der samtpfote Klugscheißer, ist neu im Revier. Als er bei seinem ersten Erkundungsspaziergang auf einen grausam zugerichteten toten Artgenossen stößt, ist ihm klar, daß hier sein Intelligenzquotient gefordert ist. So rollt sich vor dem Leser mit katzenartiger Geschwindigkeit eine Geschichte von serienmäßigen Morden und religiösen Sekten, von Computern und rolligen Katzen, von Wahnideen und Omnipotenzphantasien... Eine Tierfabel, die in einem spannenden und furiosen Finale menschlich-moralische Abgründe enthüllt. Synopsis (English Translation) The first book in the series, Felidae follows Francis, a new cat in the neighborhood who takes an interest in the murders happening in the vicinity. With the help of Bluebeard and Pascal, a stray and owned cat, Francis comes to learn of the Felidae, a cat martyr named Claudandus, and his plan to destroy humanity through the aforementioned breed. *PDF of Felidae (German) Francis Synopsis (German) Francis, der samtpfötige Klugscheißer, geht aufs Land. Was als gepflegter Ausbruch aus den häuslichen Verhältnissen beginnt, wird zu einer wahren Odyssee des Schreckens. Nur zu bald stößt Francis auf einen enthaupteten Artgenossen, und schon steckt er in einer mörderischen Geschichte um blinde Katzen und wilde Jäger, schlaue Verbündete und einer schöne Verführungen. Wenn einer in der Lage ist, die Mordserie zu beenden, dann der neugierige Katzendetektiv. Doch die Grausamkeit der Tiere und der Wahn des Menschen fordern ihren Tribut... Synopsis (English Translation) :Also called '''Felidae on the Road'.'' Francis, the little smartass, is going into the country. What begins as a relaxing break from the domestic life turns into a true odyssey of terror. Too soon does Francis discover the body of a decapitated cat and already he is in a murderous story of blind cats and wild hunters, crafty allies and a beautiful seductions. If anyone is able to stop the series of murders, it's the curious cats detective. But the ferocity of the animals and the delusion of the people are taking their toll ... Cave Canem Synopsis (German) Eine Serie brutaler Morde an Katzen und Hunden erschüttert das Revier. Die tödlichen Verletzungen der Opfer lassen keine genauen Rückschlüsse darauf zu, ob Hund oder Katze als Serienmörder zuschlägt. Die Situation eskaliert. Beide Völker beschuldigen sich gegenseitig der Untaten -- eine blutige Auseinandersetzung scheint unvermeidlich. ''Ein "Gipfeltreffen" der verfeindeten Lager wird als letzte Vermittlungsinstanz angesetzt. Dabei entpuppen sich jedoch gerade die Führer beider Parteien als große Demagogen, die geschickt den tiefverwurzelten Haß zwischen Hund und Katze zu schüren wissen. Gewalt soll offenbar die Lage "klären". Dennoch wird zunächst der begnadete Schnüffler Francis beauftragt, den Mörder dingfest zu machen. Für ihn selbst hat das Ganze allerdings mehrere Haken: ihm bleiben nur wenige Stunden Zeit, bevor Hund und Katz übereinander herfallen werden; er bringt sich selbst in allerhöchste Gefahr; und er muß sich zwecks Ausgewogenheit einen Hundepartner gefallen lassen, dessen Geruch allein ihn schon in die Flucht schlagen könnte. Doch die beiden müssen sich arrangieren... Pirinccis Held Francis ist ein eitler Typ, nicht vorurteilsfrei, selbstbewußt bis zur Schmerzgrenze, unerträglich zynisch, ein Frauenheld und doch auch ein großer Moralist. Hinter seinen coolen Sprüchen ist die tiefe Sehnsucht nach einem glücklichen Leben in einer schöneren und gerechteren Welt deutlich spürbar. Francis wird in diesem Abenteuer einiges zu lernen haben. Akif Pirincci hat seinem neuen Roman keine einfachen Themen zugrunde gelegt, nämlich Krieg, Rassenhaß, ethnische Konflikte und -- Freundschaft. Dennoch ist ihm der Balanceakt zwischen problematischen Inhalten und dem Unterhaltungsanspruch des Lesers glänzend geglückt. Bei aller spannenden Unterhaltung fällt den Leser dieser Parabel immer wieder die Erkenntnis einer schrecklichen Realität an, die sich auch in unmittelbarer europäischer Nachbarschaft immer wieder abspielt. Als der Autor an den letzten Seiten seines Romans arbeitete, versank im Kosovo wieder einmal ein Teil der Welt in Haß, unvorstellbarer Grausamkeit und gegenseitigem Unverständnis. Synopsis (English Translation) A series of brutal murders of cats and dogs shook the ground. No clear conclusions can be drawn about the victims, whether a dog or cat is the serial killer. The situation escalates. Both nations accuse each other of atrocities - a bloody confrontation seems inevitable. A "summit" of the warring factions is recognized as the last mediator. However, it turn out to be just the leaders of both parties as a great demagogue who know sent to stir up the deep-rooted hatred between dog and cat. Violence is to reportedly "clarify" the situation. Nevertheless, initially the gifted investigator Francis is asked to find and apprehend the murderers. For him, however, the whole has a plurality of hooks: With mere hours before the cat and dog war upon one another, he forces himself into the highest risk. Francis is forced to work with a dog partner, and for the good of everyone, the two must come to terms... Main hero Francis is a vain type; not prejudice, self-conscious to pain threshold, unbearably cynical, a womanizer but also a great moralist. Behind his cool demeanor are the deep longings for a happy life in a more beautiful and more just world is strong and clear. Francis will have a lot to learn in this adventure. Das Duell/The Duel Synopsis (German) Es ist eine verschneite Winternacht: Kater Francis, der sich schon fast auf das Altenteil zurückziehen will, entdeckt einen strangulierten Artgenossen an einer Gartenmauer hängend. Plötzlich ist das Gefühl, sich wie eine "fleischgewordene Schlaftablette" zu fühlen, wie weggeblasen. Erst recht, wenn jugendliche Konkurrenz auftaucht. Akif Pirincci, spätestens seit Felidae Genie und Schöpfer einer ganz eigenen Tierliteratur-Gattung, schickt seinen vierpfötigen Klugscheißer, jene "lokale Berühmtheit", die sich schon in früheren Büchern "kriminalistische Lorbeeren" verdient hat, erneut auf Spurensuche. Ein mehrfach ausgezeichneter Autor, der in ein liebenswertes Knäuel aus Fell und Schnurrhaaren vernarrt ist und dies auf keiner der 270 Seiten leugnen kann. Und ein ungewöhnlicher Detektiv, der "gehörigen Eindruck" macht, seinen "fetten Dosenöffner" -- sein Herrchen -- liebt, und auch in erotischen Dingen "kein Waisenknabe" ist. Schnell erkennt Francis, das "As der Asse im Revier": Man muss die Dinge "in die eigene Pfote" nehmen. Was ist die "Animal-Farm"? Eine Tierschutzorganisation? Ein Versuchslabor? Eine Biotech-Firma? Laufen hier abenteuerliche Machenschaften der Internationalen Pelz- und Ledermafia? Synopsis (English Translation) It is a snowy winter night: tomcat Francis, who already wants to withdraw almost to the old part of itself, discovered a strangled cat on a garden wall hanging. Suddenly feel like a "incarnate sleeping pill" to feel completely disappeared. Especially when youth competition emerges. Akif Pirinçci, at least since Felidae genius and creator of a very own animal literary genre, sends his feline smartass, the "local celebrity" who has "criminal laurels" earned in previous books, again in search of clues. An award-winning author who is infatuated with a lovely tangle of fur and whiskers and can deny this on any of the 270 pages. And an unusual detective who makes "associated impression", his "can opener" - his master - loves and also in erotic matters "no orphan" is. Quick recognizes Francis, the "Ace of Aces in the area": You have to take things "in their own paw". What is the "Animal Farm"? An animal rights organization? A laboratory? A biotech company? Running here adventurous machinations of the International Fur and Leather Mafia? Salve Roma Synopsis (German) Nach inzwischen vier Felidae-Romanen ist Akif Pirinçci für die Schnittstellengruppe der krimilesenden Katzenfreunde, was Stephen King für die Anhänger des gepflegten Horrors ist: Kult. Nahtlos schließt auch sein fünftes Felidae-Abenteuer Salve Roma! an Felidae, Das Duell, Cave Canem und Francis an und führt den Leser dieses Mal in die Straßen und Keller Roms -- durch die Augen unseres vierbeinigen Detektivs betrachtet natürlich. Obwohl langsam in die Jahre gekommen, befreit sich der Mäusejäger und Freizeit-Detektiv Francis wagemutig aus der Katzenpension "Pfote", in die er abgeschoben werden sollte, solange sich sein menschlicher Dosenöffner Gustav für einen Arbeitsauftrag in Rom aufhält. Gewitzt, furchtlos und immer voller verwunderter Gedanken über die Welt der Menschen und Tiere, begleitet Felidae Gustav als blinder Passagier in die italienische Hauptstadt und verwirklicht sich damit den lang gehegten Traum, die ewige Stadt zu besuchen. Doch Francis' ungeplanter Urlaub verläuft anders als erwartet. Kurz nach seiner Ankunft steht er vor dem Opfer eines Mordes und erhält auch gleich ein erstes Angebot der Katzenmafia, das er in bester "Paten-Manier" kaum ablehnen kann. Damit ist Francis' Detektivinstinkt geweckt, und gemeinsam mit einem neu gewonnenen Freund beginnt er nach den Teilen eines Verbrechen-Puzzles zu suchen -- und begibt sich damit wieder einmal selbst in Gefahr. Synopsis (English Translation) After now four Felidae novels Akif Pirinçci is to cat lovers who love mystery tales what Stephen King is for the followers of manicured Horrors: cult. Seamlessly also includes his fifth Felidae adventure Salve Roma! to Felidae, The Duel, Cave Canem and Francis and leads the reader this time in the streets and cellars of Rome - through the eyes of our four-legged wild, untamed detectives. Although slowly getting old, the mice hunter and recreational detective Francis escapes daringly from the cattery "paw", in which he was to be deported as long as his human opener Gustav staying for a work order in Rome. Clever, fearless and always full of profound thinking about the human and animal world, Felidae Gustav accompanied as a stowaway in the Italian capital and is carried out so that the long-cherished dream to visit the Eternal City. But Francis' unplanned vacation is different than expected. Shortly after his arrival he stands before the victim of a murder and also receives an offer from a group Mafia cats; he can hardly refuse in the best "Godfather-style". So Francis' detective instinct is awakened, and together with a newfound friend, he starts by the parts of a crime puzzle to look - and embarks thus again once himself at risk. Schandtat Synopsis (German) Satt und faul liegt Kater Francis mit seiner geliebten Sancta vor dem Kamin und trauert seinem Reißzahn nach, den er im Kampf mit einer fetten Ratte verlor. Doch viel Zeit zum Träumen bleibt ihm nicht, denn Francis junior, der kleine Klugscheißer, will endlich wissen, wie sein Vater zum Meisterdetektiv wurde. Den ungelösten Mord an seiner Familie hat Francis nie verwunden, aber nun liefert Juniors Spürnase den entscheidenen Hinweis... Synopsis (English Translation) Full and lazy is tomcat Francis with his beloved son is in front of the fireplace and mourns his fang, which he lost in battle with a fat rat. But a lot of time to dream does not remain him because Francis junior, the little smartass, wants to know how his father became the master detective, finally. The unsolved murder of his family Francis has never figured out, but his son may just find the clues... Felipolis Synopsis (German) Der Tod kommt auf vier Pfoten ein neuer Fall für Kater Francis Jung, hübsch und reich Francis glaubt es kaum, als er die schöne Katzendame Domino trifft. Doch Domino ist in Gefahr: Seit sie ein enormes Vermögen von ihrem Frauchen geerbt hat, trachten ihr Katzen und Menschen nach dem Leben. Nur allzu gerne springt Francis als Beschützer ein und kommt einer unglaublichen Geschichte auf die Spur, an deren Ende Felipolis steht. Ein geheimer Katzenstaat ... Ein Katzenparadies auf einer Südseeinsel Francis ist begeistert, als er erfährt, wofür das unglaubliche Erbe der Katzendame Domino eingesetzt werden soll. Doch schon bald erkennt der Detektiv im Pelzmantel, dass dieses edle Vorhaben nur zur Tarnung dient. Die Wahrheit will allerdings niemand hören: Zu verführerisch ist der Gedanke an einen eigenen Staat, für den so manche Katze töten würde. Kein Opfer scheint zu groß für Felipolis und wehe dem, der das nicht einsehen will ... Synopsis (English Translation) Death comes a new case for hangovers Francis on four paws Young, pretty and rich Francis is hard to believe, when he meets the beautiful cat lady Domino. But Domino's in danger: Since it has inherited an enormous fortune of her owner, seek their cats and people's life. Only too happy to Francis jumps as protectors and comes an incredible story on the track, which are leading Felipolis. A secret cats State ... A cat on a South Sea island paradise Francis is thrilled when he learns what the incredible legacy of the cat lady Domino will be used. But soon recognizes the detective in fur coat that this noble project only serves to camouflage. The truth, however, nobody wants to hear: To tempting the thought of their own state, would kill for some cat. No sacrifice seems too great for Felipolis and woe to anyone who does not want to see ... Göttergleich Synopsis (German) « Nach einem Unfall läuft für Kater Francis plötzlich nicht nur die Zeit rückwärts, nein, die gesamte Welt funktioniert von nun an »umgekehrt«. Leidet er an Halluzinationen, ist er einfach senil oder gibt es dieses höchst mysteriöse Universum, in das ihn sein neuer Bekannter Pi einführt, wirklich? Der Klugscheißer scheint auserkoren, das große Geheimnis um die Herkunft seiner Art zu lösen – unter Einsatz seines Lebens.'' Kater Francis steht in der Tat vor einer schwierigen Aufgabe, denn die Zeit läuft zwar rückwärts, doch das jeweils nur exakt 8 Minuten und 56 Sekunden lang, dann ist alles wieder wie gehabt. Zudem sind nicht alle Zeitsprünge so ohne Weiteres nachvollziehbar, was das Leben deutlich erschwert. Im Grunde fühlt sich Kater Francis eh viel zu alt für solche Abenteuer. Doch kneifen geht nicht. Denn da warten noch Pi und der Geheimbund der Schwarzen: Zwar sehen sie aus wie normale Katzen, tatsächlich verfolgen sie aber eine gefährliche Mission. Jedem, der die Zeitsprünge am eigenen Leib erfahren hat, trachten sie nach dem Leben. Und das ohne Ausnahme. Erbarmungslos. Beim ersten Mal entkommt Francis seinen Häschern nur durch Zufall. Dann ist sein Pioniergeist entfacht. Er will dieses große Geheimnis lüften. Koste es, was es wolle. Nur so viel sei verraten: Katzen sind keine gewöhnlichen Haustiere. Synopsis (English Translation) After an accident, runs for hangovers Francis suddenly not only the time backwards, no, the entire world works from now on" reversed ". He suffers from hallucinations; is he's just senile or is there this most mysterious universe which introduces him his new acquaintance Pi, really? The smartass seems chosen, the great mystery to solve the origin of its kind - with his life. Kater Francis is indeed a difficult task, because although time is running backwards, but that only exactly 8 minutes and 56 seconds, then everything is back to normal. Moreover, not all the time jumps comprehensible so easily, which makes the life significantly. Basically hungover, Francis feels too old for such adventures. But pinch can not. For there waiting is Pi and the Secret Society of Black. Although they look like normal cats they are pursuing a dangerous mission. Anyone who has experienced the time jumps firsthand, they try to kill, without exception or forgiveness. The first time, Francis escapes his captors by accident. Then his pioneering spirit is kindled. He wants to unravel the great mystery. Koste it what it may. Only so much can be revealed: Cats are not ordinary pets. See Also *List of Book Characters Category:Media